Strange Warrior
by fka-vega
Summary: The Brotherhood of Mutants is about to meet a dire fate.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No characters from the X-Men are mine, nor do I claim them to be. 

Author's Note: This story and all sequels/continuations are not meant to follow the storylines of the comics, movies, etc.

Strange Warrior: Part One 

Magneto had been at it again. For a while, the X-Men hadn't had any problems with him or the Brotherhood. But that morning when the X-Men woke up, they turned on the TV and saw what he had done. It was on every news channel. An entire city block destroyed. People were in the buildings as they were torn down. People had burned to death in the now-smoldering rubble.

The news reporters were, of course, blaming it on all mutants, discriminating against not only their enemies, but also the very ones who provided their protection. People had heard of the X-Men, and hated their guts. As far as "normal" humans were concerned, all mutants were scum of the earth. It didn't matter what the X-Men and Professor Xavier did to help and protect them, the humans still hated and feared the very air the X-Men breathed.

It was time to put a stop to this. They had to put Magneto and the Brotherhood away for good. The X-Men had to find a way to keep them locked away, so they could no longer harm humanity.

"Everyone, please come downstairs with me." It was Professor Xavier. He was gathering everyone to a strategy planning session. All the X-Men went downstairs to a room called the "War Room". It was where they would all collectively think together about how they would handle whatever task was at hand.

As they all gathered in, Professor X started the briefing. "Magneto has struck once again, as you all know. And unless any of you know something I don't, we have no idea where he will strike next."

Wolverine spoke up. "Well, it's pretty impossible for any of us to know something that you don't, so let's get all the boring strategy stuff over with so we can go cut up some Brotherhood mutants."

"Patience, Wolverine. All in due time. Since we don't have any clue where Magneto will strike next, we will have to patrol the city. We will set up teams to patrol together." Xavier chuckled inside at Wolverine's anxiousness to use his claws. "Wolverine, you go with Gambit and Rogue. You three should do fine together."

Gambit and Wolverine started out the door, Gambit calling over his shoulder to Rogue, "Oi, cherrie, cummon. We ain't got all day t' do this thing." The three of them walked out to start their patrol.

Later, after all the teams were assembled and some were out running their routes (the rest were at the mansion, waiting for their shift), one team saw Toad bounding down the street, seemingly headed nowhere. They tailed him to see what he was up to.

The team was made up of Jean Grey, Cyclops, and Iceman. They followed Toad to some old warehouse where he entered in through a broken window, the only one on the building that wasn't all boarded up. That's when they heard it. It was a scream that could have only been caused by life-changing terror. A mixture of astonishment, surprise, and fear so strong that you could barely move do to tremors all over your body. That's the kind of scream they heard coming from that building.

Inside, Toad was experiencing that fear. There was minimal light in that building. The eerie moonlight wading in through the window, and a few bare bulbs hanging from the ceiling. The ceiling was rather low for a warehouse. It was only eight feet high, as the building was used for storage by one store, back about five years ago.

When Toad first jumped in through the window, he didn't notice anything amiss. He had gotten a call from Mystique telling him to meet her here. She had come up with some sort of plan to cause trouble with the humans. He walked around the one-roomed building, not really noticing the strange ornament hanging from the ceiling. Then he noticed it. It was Mystique!

She was hanging from a pipe on the ceiling by a noose. She had a note pinned to her shirt. "You shouldn't have come" was the message. Toad screamed a blood-curdling cry from deep inside of him. He turned to jump back out the window, to find the creator of his fear standing in front of it.

It was a man… or was it a child? Someone, about 5'11'', with straight, blonde hair combed down onto his forehead. He had a black coat, black pants, and large black boots, and what looked like a blue t-shirt on. He looked to be about 15. He had his head slightly bowed, causing his face to be shrouded in shadow. There was a length of rope laying at his feet.

He walked toward Toad, a strange tone in the way he walked. His walk had a… a purpose. Toad began to become even more afraid. The stranger kept advancing and Toad began to back up. As the stranger got further and further away from the window, Toad thought to himself, _Just a little more…A little further, and I can run past him and out the window!_ As the stranger got halfway across the room, Toad made his move. He ran around the stranger and jumped out the window!

Wait… he wasn't out the window! He seemed to be frozen in midair. He felt himself being turned around to face the stranger. He felt the fear rise. His heart seemed to be beating so loud, people three states over could hear it. It began to beat faster. The stranger began to speak.

"Do you know who I am, Toad?"

Toad gulped and began to speak, still unable to move the rest of his body. "N-n-no, sir. I d-don't know who y-y-y-you a-are."

"My name is Blaine. A few hours ago, I saw your blue female friend over there sneaking around. I've heard of you Brotherhood mutants. I knew who she was, so I followed her here. I listened to her conversation with you and decided to stay awhile. I snuck up behind her with that noose and well… you know the rest."

"W-what are you going to d-d-do?"

Blaine stared at Toad with his intense blue eyes and told him exactly what he was going to do as he did it. "Well, Toad, first I'm going to smash your head against the wall a few times." He proceeded to use his telekinesis that he had been holding Toad in the air with to smack him up against the wall fifteen or twenty times, then stopped, while Toad was still conscious. "Now, I'm going to give you a little electric shock." White electricity burst from Blaine's hand at buried itself into Toad. Blaine stopped right as Toad was about to pass out. "Mystique didn't like that one too much. It's too bad I had to take her out. She was pretty good-looking."

Outside, Jean, Cyclops, and Iceman were waiting for someone to come out of the building. They hadn't heard anything since the scream. They were becoming impatient.

Inside, Blaine had just slammed Toad into the wall a few more times. He walked to the other side of the room, Toad still hanging, unmoving, in the air. As Blaine turned to walk back toward Toad, there was a sword in his hand. Toad was terrified. Even if Toad hadn't been frozen with telekinesis, he would have been petrified with fear. As Blaine came close to Toad, he explained what he was going to do.

"I'm going to stab you with this, Toad, and then I'm going to set you on fire and throw you outside." Toad knew his death would come anytime now. He counted down in his head, _Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, th_…

He never finished counting. He stopped at three with a longsword through his chest. Blaine removed the sword and held his hand forward, his palm facing Toad. All of a sudden, Toad caught on fire and was flung out the window.

"What the…?" Cyclops was amazed. There was Toad's burning carcass, lying there, right in front of him, Jean, and Iceman. The smell of burning flesh was too much for Jean, and she threw up in a bush. When she regained her composure, the three of them went into the building.

They saw Blaine wiping his sword off on Mystique. Jean was outraged.

"Who are you, and what kind of sick, twisted game are you playing!" she screamed at Blaine.

Blaine simply flicked his wrist and sent Jean flying into the ceiling, then to the floor. This clearly pissed Cyclops off, because he charged at Blaine, lasers flying from his visor, only for the lasers to be dodged and himself to be met with an electric shock. He flew backwards into a wall and fell to the ground. Iceman encased Blaine in a five-inch-thick layer of ice. Blaine's eyes glowed, as the ice melted so fast, it all fell to the ground at once. Iceman was thanked with a dozen or so slams into the wall.

"You three are from the X-Men, aren't you? I don't want to hurt you. You're not who I'm fighting against. Especially you, Jean. You're too hot to be damaged. But if you're going to attack me, well, I've gotta defend myself. By the way, to answer your question as to who I am, the name's Blaine. At your service."

Jean got up, coughing and sputtering. "Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that! Hot! I should tear you apart!"

Blaine chuckled. "You could try, sweetheart, but I don't think you'd get anywhere. I can block your telekinesis. And your telepathy, for that matter. I can feel you trying to read my mind. Here's some advice: don't."

Cyclops was next to stand up, legs a bit shaky from the electric shock. "What did you do? Why did you kill them?"

Blaine looked at Cyclops like he was stupid. "They killed plenty of people in their time. And they were planning to do it again. Don't feel sorry for them."

Cyclops was still angry. "You set him ON FIRE! Isn't that a little extreme?"

"Not really," Blaine answered. "Besides, it's not like he felt it. He was already dead."

Cyclops pointed his finger in Blaine's face. "You're SICK!"

Blaine smacked Cyclops's finger out of his face. "Stick that finger in my face, and you're liable to lose it." Blaine was irritated. "What are you so pissed about? These two mutants were remorseless killers! There's no jail you could have put them to keep them from causing more death and destruction! The only way to stop them was to kill them. And that's exactly what I plan to do to the rest of the Brotherhood." With that, Blaine walked past them and jumped out of the window, while Iceman got up, holding his back.

The three started back to the X-Mansion, as it was the end of their shift. When they got there, they went to report what had happened to Professor Xavier. There was a surprise waiting for them when they got downstairs to the War Room. Blaine was there, talking to Professor Xavier. Xavier invited the three of them in.

"Come in, come in. Blaine here was asking me for help taking care of the Brotherhood. I heard you three had a bit of a scuffle with him."

Cyclops's anger returned. "We saw Toad's dead body burning away and Mystique hanging from the ceiling! What he did was sick!"

Xavier allowed Cyclops room for his opinion. "I agree, Blaine's methods were a bit questionable, but now is the time that we must consider that our own methods may not be entirely effective. Maybe it is time to resort to drastic measures."

Cyclops looked at the professor with disbelief. "The X-Men do not kill _anyone_! We can't go to these tactics! What he did had no respect in it at all!"

Blaine laughed as he spoke. "So now I'm supposed to _respect_ these people? Where do you get that idea?"

Professor Xavier spoke up. "Scott, we will hold a vote whether or not the X-Men will help Blaine. We will decide together. I am telepathically calling everyone down here, so that we may vote on it as soon as possible."

As everyone gathered in the War Room, Professor Xavier told them what had happened and why they were there. He went around the room, asking everyone what they thought they should do.

"Cyclops?"

"There is _no_ way I will help _that_ kid."

"Jean? What do you think?"

"No."

"Iceman?"

"I think what this guy is doing is twisted."

"Nightcrawler?"

"I think we should help him. What we are doing now isn't working. We stand to lose many more human lives if we don't do something soon."

"What about you, Wolverine?"

"You know I'm always itchin' to cut somethin' up!"

"Psilocke?"

"It's not right, what he's doing."

"Beast?"

"We should keep doing what we've been doing. We can't just go around killing people."

"Gambit?"

"'Ey, I think th' kid's right. Kill'em all, dirty pieces o' crap!"

"Rogue?"

"Ah agree with Gambit. Let's git'em!"

"Colossus?"

"Ve shouldn't just go killing zem. Ve must try to reach zem. Teach zem ze love of humans."

"Jubilee?"

"We need to lock them away. Find a way to keep them there."

"Storm?"

"I agree with Jubilee and the others. We can't just kill them. They're fellow mutants."

Professor Xavier turned to Blaine. "I'm sorry, but we can't help you."

Gambit stepped forward. "Well, I guess we jus' gotta get'em ourselves, kiddo."

Nightcrawler joined Gambit. "The three of us, together."

Rogue stepped up. "Four."

Wolverine too. "Five."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks guys. Let's go."

The five of them walked out to start on their mission to kill all the members of the Brotherhood.

To be continued…


	2. Strange Warrior Part 2

Strange Warrior Part Two 

Blaine, Rogue, Gambit, Nightcrawler, and Wolverine had set up the old warehouse as a sort of makeshift base. They got rid of Toad and Mystique's bodies before there was a smell so it would be tolerable. They got Blaine's stuff out of a big blue van he had down the street. They started to plan what they were going to do.

Wolverine started off. "We need to come up with a way to track down all the Brotherhood mutants."

"This would be so much easier if we had the Professor helpin' us," Rogue said. "He could just use Cerebro and we'd know where all the Brotherhood mutants were."

Blaine was curious. "Cerebro? What's that?"

Gambit explained it. "Cerebro's somethin' th' Professor uses t' track down mutants. It… what's th' word? Amplify! It amplifies 'is telepathy t' let 'im find out where mutants are."

Blaine's lightbulb came on. "I've got a plan, guys. I know this guy… actually four, but that's a long story… his name is Tripp, and he's a telepath. I'm a telepath, too. Mine's not really that strong, which is why I'll need his help. Here's what we're going to do. We're going to find him, break into the mansion, and him and me can use our collective powers to use Cerebro. We'll need you guys to help us in case we run into trouble, and to lead us to Cerebro."

Nightcrawler asked, "So where do we find this Tripp?"

An hour later, at midnight, they found themselves at Blackfield Asylum.

Wolverine looked almost afraid. "This place is _real_?"

Blaine looked up at the huge black stone walls. "Too real."

They walked inside to the front desk. A guard rolled up on a wheelie-chair. "Sorry, no visitors past 4:00."

Blaine stepped toward the desk a little more. "I'm here to see a friend of mine. He's in Solitary B-14."

The guard stood up. "No visitors past 4:00, and no visitors for solitaries." The guard's hand crept toward his nightstick. The same hand ended up being broken by Gambit's staff. The guard was immediately met with another whack right to the skull, knocking him unconscious. The group moved toward the stairwell and went down to the second basement level.

Rogue was curious. "So, why is he in an asylum?"

Blaine kept his eyes pointed straight ahead as he answered. "He has multiple personalities. Except it's not a disorder. He's actually quite sane. His mind got connected to the minds of three other people and as he switches between the four, he changes form. The dominant mind being Tripp, since he was the owner of the original body."

The five got to the second basement level and Blaine looked for Solitary B-14. The basements were where they kept all the solitaries. There were three basements, each full of solitaries.

As Blaine, Gambit, Rogue, Wolverine, and Nightcrawler walked through the eerily light basement corridor, they heard banging on the doors; they heard screams coming from different rooms. They heard cries for help, and they heard threats being shouted through the doors.

As they finally came across Solitary B-14, they discovered that it was the only completely silent room. Blaine pulled everyone away from the door with his hands. "Stand back." He stepped up and kicked the door down.

As the five of them stepped inside, Blaine, Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Rogue, and Gambit saw a figure huddled in the corner. It was dark in the room, and there was no switch. Blaine squinted his eyes at the figure. He saw two tiny red lights. The lights were attached to a silhouette of a head.

Blaine walked a little closer. "Hey, Kid Stealth, it's me. Let me talk to Tripp."

The figure in the corner stood up. He had a robotic right arm, two glowing red eyes, and what looked to be robotic _raptor_ legs. "I'm not sure I want to. I kind of like being in control."

Blaine had a hint of irritation in his voice as he said, "Don't worry, you'll get to have some fun later if you let me talk to Tripp."

The man that Blaine had referred to as "Kid Stealth" started to transform. He became a kid who looked to be about 15, the same age as Blaine. He had brown, wavy hair, and a t-shirt and jeans. The people at the asylum needed to get better straight-coats. The one he had been issued was on the floor in shreds.

The teen smiled. "Blaine! What's up, man? I knew you'd get me out of here!"

Blaine smiled back. "Hey, Tripp. Hey, listen. I need some help from you."

Tripp looked serious. "Anything, man."

"Do you know who the Brotherhood of Mutants are?"

"Yeah. They're some kind of evil mutants who want to kill everybody else."

"Yeah, well Gambit, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Wolverine and I are gonna kill them. We need your help with finding them. See, Professor Xavier, the leader of the X-Men, has this thing called Cerebro. It amplifies his telepathic abilities to enable him to find other mutants. We're all gonna break into the mansion, get to Cerebro, and you and me are gonna use it. I'm not telepathically strong enough, so I need you to add your power to mine."

"If I help you find them, can I help you kill them?"

"Sure thing, man. Now come on, before the guards get here."

All six started to run, but as soon as they got halfway up the stairwell, there were the guards.

Blaine looked over at Tripp. "Hey, Tripp? Let Kid Stealth loose. I promised him if he let me talk to you, I'd let him have some fun."

Tripp smiled and began to change. Back came the vicious-looking, raptor-legged, metal-armed, golden-eyed killer. "True to your word, I see."

Blaine looked at him and gave a mischievous smirk. "Let's have some fun."

Everyone launched into the fight. There was already a pre-understood "no killing" rule. _Too bad._ Stealth thought. He enjoyed killing just a little too much.

Gambit jumped right in the middle of the fray, whacking left and right with his staff. Every now and then, he'd charge up a card and throw it up a level, sending guards over the rails. There were a lot of guards.

Rogue took off her gloves and proceeded to suck the energy out of every guard that came close, bringing them close to death. Anyone who came close either got a bone-crunching punch to the face, or the grip of near-death.

Nightcrawler was having fun, teleporting all around, kicking the crap out of all the guards. One moment, he would be throwing a guard over a rail, the next, he was landing on top of another.

Wolverine wished he could use his claws more. He knew that these guards were just doing their jobs, and therefore he wouldn't kill them, but he was just itching to sink his claws into something. He contented himself with beating guards over their heads and occasionally scratching them with a claw or two.

Blaine was hurling guards through the air with his telekinesis and giving others blasts of lightning from his hands with electrokinesis.

Kid Stealth was having the most fun. It had been a while since he really got to let loose. Of course, he couldn't let _everything_ loose (the no killing rule), but it was fun nonetheless. He ran up and across the walls of the stairwell using his robotic velociraptor legs, dealing out powerful blows with his robotic right arm.

Eventually, all the guards were taken care of, and the six could leave the building unimpeded.

As they exited the building, Blaine turned to Kid Stealth. "Hey, Stealth. Let me see Tripp."

"Fine." Kid Stealth mumbled a little, but turned control back over to Tripp.

"Hey, Tripp. You up for the next part?"

"Yeah. We break in, we use Cerebro, and we get out."

"That's right. Now let's try not to wake anybody up. We don't want to have to hurt anybody."

"Which is exactly what we'd have to do if they tried to stop us, which is inevitable if they wake up."

"Exactly. Now let's get back to the warehouse. I've got some stuff to pick up."

Everyone took off as fast as possible, headed in the direction of the warehouse. When they got there, everybody jumped in through the broken window.

Blaine walked over to where he had put all his stuff. He picked up a rope and threw it around his shoulders. He put a small box in his pocket. He picked up four small knives and tucked them into his belt. Then he picked up a pair of black and blue gauntlets with metal plates on the backs of the hands and fastened them on.

Gambit asked, "'Ey, what's all th' junk for? Ya plannin' t' scale a mountain an' fight a band o' ninjas?"

Blaine smiled. "Get your cards and shut up. You'd be surprised how all this stuff can come in handy."

"If ya say so."

Blaine explained what they would all do. "Alright, we're gonna sneak into the mansion and try not to wake anybody up. If they wake up before we get to Cerebro, we'll have to fight our way through. Hopefully, we won't have to do that. All you X-Men will lead us to Cerebro. Once Tripp and I are there, we'll need all you to guard us. Don't let anyone even close. Hopefully they'll still be asleep, so I'm hoping you won't have to deal with that. After we've found out where the Brotherhood mutants are, we'll sneak out… or break out, depending on whether everyone's awake or not, and find the Brotherhood. Any questions? No? Well, let's go then."

Everyone jumped back out the window and started off as fast as they could toward the mansion. Once they got there, Blaine pulled the little box out of his pocket and opened it. It was a lock pick set. He pulled out a pick and unlocked door. He stopped for a few seconds and asked, "Is there a security system?"

Wolverine said, "If you had a bunch of mutants that could tear down a city in less than a day, would you need a security system?"

"I'll take that as a 'no'." And everyone went inside. They crept into the foyer and closed the door. "Alright, guys. Now lead Tripp and me to Cerebro."

The four X-Men went in front and led Tripp and Blaine to a wall. Rogue pushed in a section of the wall that you would never be able to tell could move and part of the wall slid to the side to reveal an elevator. As they were in the elevator, Nightcrawler was acting funny.

Gambit was concerned. "What's th' matter, blue boy?"

"I feel trouble."

As they reached the subbasement, that trouble became apparent. Cyclops, Colossus, Jean, and Storm were waiting at the door.

Cyclops had a weird smile on his face. "I had a feeling you'd be coming here. I don't know what you're here for, but you're not getting it." He was met with a fist in his face. That fist happened to be attached to Blaine's arm. A fight ensued.

Blaine pulled the team into action. "Where do we go?"

Gambit pointed to the right, down the hall. "It's over there, at the end of the hallway!"

Blaine and Tripp ran to the end of the hall, to the door indicated by Gambit. The door wouldn't let them through.

"How do we get in?"

Nightcrawler appeared. "It's accessed by an optical scan. Only registered telepaths can get in. I'll be right back with your access card." Nightcrawler _BAMF_ed away, then came back, with Jean struggling to get out of his grip. Blaine hit her over the head and knocked her out. Nightcrawler held her eye open and held it up to the scan. The door opened.

Blaine and Tripp went in. "Thanks."

Blaine approached the helmet sitting on a control panel. He put the helmet on and Tripp put his hand on Blaine's shoulder to connect the two. They both forced their powers to intertwine and enter the machine. They felt a strange dizzying sensation and could see their targets. They saw their location. Mission accomplished. They left the room to find a huge brawl going on in the hallway.

Blaine looked at Tripp. "I think this would be a good time to let Switchblade out to play."

Tripp looked at Blaine, nodded, and began to transform. His hair went dirty blonde and straightened itself out. His eyes changed. He was suddenly wearing a t-shirt, boots, and a black duster. And he had a club.

"What's up, Switch?"

"Just glad to stretch my legs."

Switchblade ran into the fight. Blaine unslung the rope from his shoulder and, swinging it like a whip or a mace, he charged in. He threw the rope and it wrapped around Cyclops's ankle. Blaine swung it and planted Cyclops's face into the wall. Colossus charged Blaine, who then flipped over his head, flung out the rope and landed. The rope had caught onto Colossus's neck. When Blaine landed, he yanked the rope, having a clothesline effect on Colossus. Then he swung the rope and the end of it whacked Storm in the face with such force, it knocked her unconscious.

Gambit laughed. "Yer right, tha' thing really does come in handy."

The six of them got on the elevator and snuck out of the building.


	3. Strange Warrior Part 3

Strange Warrior Part Three 

As the six of them left the building, they saw lights go on in all of the windows.

Blaine hurried everyone forward. "Let's get going, before they all come after us."

Everybody ran until they were out of sight. Then they slowed down.

"Switch, let me talk to Tripp." Switchblade transformed, and back came the curly-haired, t-shirt adorned, teenage kid.

"Yeah?"

"I'm just more comfortable with you. Stealth's obsessed with killing, Switch is kinda secluded, and Wolfgang, well, don't get me started."

"I get your point."

Gambit popped into the conversation. "Um, where exactly are we goin'?"

Blaine was quick with an answer. "We're heading south, to the Brotherhood hideaway."

"You two found out where it is?"

"Yeah, why haven't Jean or Xavier yet?"

"I guess we jus' haven't thought about invadin' their place yet."

The group headed toward the Brotherhood's hideout, ready for some serious action.

Tripp was a bit curious. "Where's your sword, Blaine?"

"Oh, yeah. I didn't bring it to the mansion, because I wasn't planning on killing anybody. I really don't feel like stopping to get it. Besides, I have these." Blaine opened his trench coat to reveal six daggers and ten shurikens (throwing stars).

As the group got closer to the Brotherhood hideout, Blaine started to get the itch. He wanted to be in the action already. He wanted to get rid of this scum of the earth. All these Brotherhood mutants needed to be taken out of this world. And he and Tripp were just the ones to do the honors. Of course, having Gambit, Rogue, Nightcrawler, and Wolverine was a welcome help.

There it was. The Brotherhood Mansion. Strangely similar to the X-Mansion, yet so much more foreboding. It was the kind of place that just gave you the jeebies. It wasn't exactly someplace you'd like to visit often. If it was a nursing home, all the geezers would be alone. None of their family would ever visit. That's the kind of feeling this place gave Blaine.

Inside, Sabretooth woke up. He smelled something. He sniffed the air. It was flesh. It wasn't a Brotherhood mutant; he knew all their scents. This one was… X-Men scum! But… there was a new scent. No, two new scents. No matter, they would die with the X-Men piles of garbage they traveled with.

"What's the matter Wolverine?" Blaine noticed a strange look on his face.

"I smell… Sabretooth."

"Wow. All I have to say is, you've got an awesome sense of smell."

"So does he. He knows we're here."

"Good. Then it won't matter if I do this." Blaine promptly kicked the door down and walked inside. "Nice place."

Tripp walked in. "Yeah, it is. I probably would have gone a different way with it, but hey. It's not my house."

The rest of the team stepped inside. They were greeted with a growl as Wolverine got tackled by Sabretooth.

"Hey there, bub. How's it goin'?"

"Not too bad, Wolverine. Especially considering I'm about to tear you apart."

"We'll see about that."

Claws were unleashed and fangs were bared as Sabretooth and Wolverine went at it.

Into the room walked Pyro, Blob, and Magneto.

Pyro knocked Nightcrawler off his feet with a fiery blast. Blob sat down and the entire building shook. Magneto picked Wolverine up with his metal-controlling power and flung him against the wall.

Blaine noticed Tripp was grimacing. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just about to unleash a beast, that's all."

"You mean, Wolfgang?"

"Yeah. This is gonna hurt just a little bit."

Tripp began to scream in agony. Tripp's face flickered to that of a man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes which were twisted with pain. Bones could be heard cracking and settling into different positions. His jawbone got longer, as well as the top part of his mouth, which combined with his nose. Gray hair began growing all over his body. His shirt tore off. His knees reversed. Claws extended where human fingernails once were. Tripp's scream melted into an inhuman howl that chilled Blaine to the very core. Wolfgang was here.

The werewolf launched himself toward Sabretooth, who was now beating the living crap out of Wolverine, who was being held in the air by Magneto. Wolfgang knocked Sabretooth off his feet and began tearing at Sabre's flesh with his claws.

Sabretooth growled as he flung the wolf off of him. "What are you?"

Wolfgang answered, "Too much for you to handle." They went back at it.

Rogue had barely gotten into the fray when she was thrown out of the mansion and across the street by Blob. She hit the ground and fell unconscious.

Wolverine was next. He was repeatedly thrown up, then down, then up, then down, hitting something each time. It wasn't long until he was knocked unconscious.

Then came Nightcrawler. Pyro kept knocking him back with pyrokinetic blasts, and eventually Nightcrawler passed out from the pain.

Out of this small group of X-Men, Gambit was the most resilient. He was under attack by Blob. Gambit was constantly dodging attacks by the obese villain, throwing kinetically charged cards when the opportunity arose. But eventually, the gargantuan landed a square hit on Gambit, knocking the Cajun unconscious.

Blaine and Wolfgang were the only two left. Blaine took on Pyro head-to-head. He fought fire with fire. Whenever a pyrokinetic blast was launched at him, Blaine would dodge it and send one twice as powerful back at the Brotherhood mutant. Pyro was suffering some serious burns, and it became too much when Blaine charged forward and dealt him a concussive blow to the skull. As Pyro fell, Blaine's hand, with a dagger in it, followed. As soon as Pyro hit the floor, the dagger met his chest. One down, three to go.

Wolfgang was tearing the life out of Sabretooth. Sabre was covered in gashes, bleeding all over the floor. He charged one last time, letting out a growl of anger. He found himself with four claws across his throat. Sabretooth drew his last breath and fell to the ground, dead.

Magneto saw the dagger in Blaine's hand. He used his power to pull the dagger from his hand. He used magnetic sensing to see if Blaine had any more sharp, metal, pointy objects on his person. He found five more daggers and ten shurikens. Jackpot! He ripped them from Blaine's trench coat and began to use Blaine's own weapons against him.

Meanwhile, Wolfgang and Blob were going at it. Blob took random swipes at Wolfgang, but the werewolf was too quick and agile. Every time Blob took a swing at Wolfgang, he left himself open for attack. And every time Blob left himself open for attack, Wolfgang took the advantage. He would dash between Blob's legs, come up behind him, and tear the crap out of his back and his head. Eventually, Blob bled so much that he got too weak to fight. He slowly slipped away and died.

Magneto was attacking Blaine with the knives and shurikens that Blaine had been carrying in his jacket. Blaine dodged and hit the weapons away from himself, but they just kept coming. He used his telekinesis to push the weapons back at Magneto. It was a struggle. The weapons would go one way, pause, and slowly come back the other way. It was a fight between minds. The fight started to lean in Blaine's favor. The daggers and shurikens got closer and closer to Magneto. Blaine gave one final, powerful push and the weapons sank into Magneto's body. The long-time nemesis of the X-Men was dead.

When the work was done, Wolfgang began to undergo transformations. His gray hair shrank down into his body, and what stayed turned sandy blonde. The claws sank down into his fingers and became human fingernails. His knees bent back into a normal position. His muzzle turned back into a human face. Wolfgang was now about 6'3" with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked at Blaine.

"I heard that comment about me earlier. 'Don't even get me started.' What's that mean, huh?"

"It means I think you're weird."

"Oh. Okay."

Blaine and Wolfgang laughed and began to wake up the fallen X-Men. Once they were all woken up, Blaine and Wolfgang took them back to the warehouse base. Wolfgang and Blaine decided to take a walk.

"Hey, Wolf, can I talk to Tripp?"

"Yeah, sure. Just a second." The tall blonde man changed into the average-sized, brown-haired, 15 year-old.

"What's up, Blaine?"

"Same as always. I just feel more comfortable with you. We were friends before all those other guys started crowding in your head."

"Yeah. Man, I wish I could go back to that time for a while."

The two friends saw several shadows fall in front of them. They turned around to see Cyclops, Jean, Beast, Colossus, Iceman, and Psilocke standing there.

Cyclops stepped toward Blaine. "I see you're out making trouble again."

Blaine replied, "I see the professor has let you off your leash. Oh, and I see you've brought another beauty to join us. Hello, Psilocke."

Psilocke got mad. "Don't try to talk to me, you murdering piece of trash!"

Tripp spoke up. "I see what you mean. _None_ of you X-girls can take a compliment."

Psilocke shot a psionic blast at Blaine, which he easily dodged.

He smiled at her. "I'm sorry to have to do this."

Blaine picked her up with telekinesis and threw her repeatedly at a building until she fell unconscious.

"Now listen, X-Men. I don't have any fight with you. All I did was rid this earth of the trash called the Brotherhood of Mutants. I did you a favor. Stop trying to punish me for helping you. If you continue to piss me off, I'm gonna stop being nice."

This statement was met with a blast from Cyclops directly to Blaine's chest. The blast burnt a hole in his shirt, yet somehow Blaine was uninjured.

Blaine looked at his shirt, looked up, and said, "Fine. Have it your way."

He immediately threw himself into the middle of the group of X-Men and started swinging. He knocked Cyclops and Beast into the air. But then he felt himself being lifted off the ground. He saw Jean concentrating on him. He also saw the manhole cover that Tripp tossed like a frisbee racing toward her head. All she saw was stars.

Tripp quickly turned into Kid Stealth. He used his robotic arm and landed a devastating blow to Colossus's chest. The metal mammoth flew back and hit the ground hard. There was a large dent in his chest where Stealth had punched him. Colossus turned back into a human to heal. Stealth hit him again with the other arm this time. Colossus went out cold.

By now, Cyclops was back on the ground and duking it out with Blaine. Blaine landed a punch to the gut, one to the temple, one to the chest, and an uppercut to the jaw. Cyclops did a full backflip and landed on his feet, sending an optic blast toward Blaine. Blaine dodged it and sent an electric shock in Cyclops's direction. Cyclops took it full to the chest. The shock blasted him backward, and as he landed, he fought for breath. His heart rate shot up, his heartbeat became irregular. He fought it back under control and got up on unsteady legs.

Meanwhile, Beast was attacking Kid Stealth. Beast used amazing acrobatics to evade and attack Kid Stealth repeatedly. Stealth was having a difficult time keeping up. But lucky for Stealth, Beast screwed up. As he went to swing around a lamppost and come back with a kick to Stealth's face, Beast slipped and sent himself flying into a building. Stealth took this opportunity to run up and bring down a barrage of punches to the vulnerable Beast.

Cyclops regained control of his body and charged Blaine. Blaine threw a punch to intercept Cyclops, but was restrained by a block of ice forming around his arm. Cyclops landed a heavy blow to Blaine's jaw, sending him into the air. As he was in the air, Blaine broke the ice block, and landed on Cyclops with a storm of punches to the face. He accidentally knocked Cyclops's visor off and was met with a powerful optic blast. He flew through the air and landed on the roof of a building. Iceman chased him up, and sent a rain of giant icy spikes down on him. The spikes stopped right before they reached Blaine, and were blown out in every direction. The backs of three such spikes hit Iceman in the face, knocking him out cold.

Cyclops found his visor and put it back on his face. He looked around for Blaine. He had not seen what just happened, because he had his eyes shut. There was no sign of Blaine. He saw Kid Stealth beating the brains out of Beast, and was about to intervene, when the back of his head was met with a kick from one of Blaine's black combat boots. He fell, face-first, into the asphalt. Blaine picked him up with telekinesis, and threw him into the air. He used cryokinesis to send a giant blast of ice up at Cyclops, striking him in the head. Cyclops fell to the ground, unconscious. That one would leave a mark.

Stealth transformed back into Tripp, who then helped Blaine gather up the fallen X-Men. Blaine carried them with telekinesis, as he and Tripp walked back to the X-Mansion. When they got there, Gambit answered the door.

Blaine smiled, "I see you're better."

"Yeah. Me an' th' rest got back 'ere once we could stand wi'out gettin' a headache. Come on in."

Blaine and Tripp walked in, with the KO'd X-Men floating in behind them. Gambit took them to the infirmary, where they deposited the fallen X-Men. Gambit then took Blaine and Tripp to Professor Xavier.

As they walked in, Xavier greeted them. "Hello, Blaine, Tripp. I see you have succeeded in your mission. It's too bad a different solution couldn't be found. And that my X-Men had to be fought to accomplish your goal. However, the end justifies the means. I hope there will be no tension between us in the future, in case our paths do cross again."

"No sweat." Blaine held out his hand. The professor shook it, and then everyone said their goodbyes. Blaine and Tripp went their own separate ways. Who knows? Maybe they'll all meet again.

THE END


End file.
